Detalles
by Dydimee
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha es un ser insensible, egocéntrico y un engreído pero tiene esos pequeños detalles que hacen que me enamore de él día tras día.


Esta es una pequeña historia que salió de mi mente al preguntarme qué era lo que veía Sakura Haruno en Sasuke Uchiha.

**Summary: **Sasuke Uchiha es un ser insensible, egocéntrico y un engreído pero tiene esos pequeños detalles que me hacen enamorarme de él días tras día.

**Naruto** no me pertenece, sino a **Masashi Kishimoto**, su creador.

Les recomiendo escuchar mientras leen la canción _"All I need" _que me ayudo a inspirarme al escribir este pequeño relato sobre estos dos personajes.

**-** Narrado desde el punto de vista de Sakura Haruno.

**Detalles**

**1.-**

Aun no he dicho nada sobre lo mío con él. No es que les quiera ocultar a mis amigos lo que tenemos pero no lo entenderían; ni si quiera Naruto. Sasuke no es el típico chico que querrían las madres para sus hijas, es más, es todo lo contrario a un príncipe azul soñado por las mujeres de hoy en día. Aunque a primera vista no sea perceptible; porque básicamente es irresistible. No, no es que yo lo diga sino que lo dicen todos y todas comenzando. Pero no por eso estoy con él, bueno a lo mejor eso mejora la situación pero no es mi principal motivo.

Sasuke Uchiha es una persona fría, seria e incluso puede llegar a rozar un nivel de prepotencia que resultaría amenazante por unos mientras que otros la verían con adulación. También se puede decir que es un ser arrogante y demasiado perfeccionista; aunque él mismo niegue tal evidencia, por ejemplo, en su manera de pelear; primero bloquea al enemigo, segundo hace un seguido de técnicas de fuego donde le intenta dejar indefenso y agotado para después darle el golpe de gracia con la técnica más fuerte que tenga en ese momento a su disposición tan sólo para jactarse de la situación y sentirse como el mejor ninja del equipo.

Pero a pesar de su apariencia de hombre de hielo dentro se esconde un hombre con sentimientos pero sobretodo con mucho dolor. La pérdida de su familia lo transformo en lo que es en hoy día: un corazón de piedra. Pero cuando pasas tiempo con él puedes ver cosas que antes no veías como la preocupación que siente hacia los demás. Si, el menor del clan Uchiha se preocupa y cuida de sus compañeros sin que éstos se den cuenta de sus acciones. Si no fuera así él mismo no se lo perdonaría ya que detestaría ser el centro de atención por esas idioteces, como las llamaría él.

Otros adjetivos que le pondría serían ambicioso y vengativo. Nunca he conocido a nadie con tales ansias de poder como él. Cuesta de decirlo, pero lo que Sasuke desea lo acaba consiguiendo a pesar de todos los obstáculos que se le presenten en el camino. Es alguien demasiado paciente cuando tiene un objetivo y hasta en ocasiones puede resultar algo odioso. Pero cuando algo no sale bien, no lo duda ni un segundo; se venga. Es parte de él y yo lo acepto tal y como es.

La muerte de su familia a manos de su hermano mayor le causo tal dolor que necesito la venganza para intentar cerrar ese vacío interior y aunque la haya cumplido eso no ha logrado quitarle ni una milésima de ese dolor, es más, ha producido que ese vacío se agrande más.

**2.-**

Cuando todo lo de Orochimaru pasó fue un gran golpe para mí…

Lloré, sufrí y me adentré en un nuevo mundo donde yo era la culpable de ser incapaz de proteger a la gente que quería. En ese preciso momento fue cuando decidí cambiar; fue la pérdida de Sasuke la que me hizo reaccionar. Él sin ser consciente de ello me formó como la persona que hoy en día soy. Pero eso no es a lo que quería llegar.

Lo que quería decir es que Sasuke Uchiha es eso y mucho más porque también es un ser humano que tiene sus cosas buenas; esas manías y pequeños secretos que sólo sé yo.

No fue fácil que se abriera a mí, es más, fue la misión más difícil de mi vida hasta ahora. Como he dicho anteriormente, Sasuke no es una persona demasiado sociable y cada vez que intentaba comenzar una conversación con él simplemente me miraba intimidante y susurraba _molestia._

¡Odiaba y odio ese apelativo!

¿Por qué yo?

No lo voy a ocultar pero cada vez que esa _palabra _salía de sus labios era como una daga que se clavaba en mi y conseguía sacar lo peor que llevo dentro. Es posible que si me hubiera dicho molestia cuando éramos pequeños no habría tardado en irme corriendo y llorando… Lo sé resulta patético pero he cambiado, ya no soy esa niña. Ahora soy toda una mujer y como toda mujer tengo mis armas de seducción; Uchiha caería en mis redes. Ese fue mi propósito para el nuevo año.

Soy consciente que maduré, crecí y me formalice como ninja pero seguía enamorada del él. Soy una chica al fin y al cabo. Por eso tomé clases con Ino que aparte de ser mi mejor amiga estaba segura que me ayudaría, aunque por más que preguntó el porqué de mi decisión jamás le contesté, ante todo era mi secreto. Sólo mío. Estuve meses bajo su mando aprendiendo las mejores técnicas de espionaje dentro del campo de la seducción hasta que llegó el momento de ponerlas en práctica. El fin justifica los medios, ¿no?

Lo busqué por tiempo indefinido y cada vez que lo encontraba me insinuaba como me habían enseñado, pero nada funcionaba. Era gay o yo tenía un grave problema. Pasaron días donde cada vez estaba más deprimida, me miraba en el espejo y me preguntaba que andaba mal conmigo, en que erraba estrepitosamente con ese maldito hombre. Me sentí como un adefesio inservible y como él siempre me llamaba una molestia. Enfada, indignada y sobretodo enrabiada lo encontré con su equipo saliendo de la torre del Hokage.

Llamémosle suerte o desgracia.

Levanté la mano y saludé amablemente pero para Sasuke Uchiha era demasiado decir un simple hola o su tan famoso "_hum"_ pero tan sólo se digno a decir la palabra; _molestia. _No lo pude evitar, de mis puñetazos fue directamente a su mejilla; no lo esquivo. Y puedo afirmar con sinceridad que no se lo esperaba. Le reté a un combate entre los dos con una mirada que captó al instante. Pude ver su sorpresa pasar por esos ojos color azabache y finalmente sonrío, aceptando el reto.

Jamás olvidaré ese día donde empezó una relación de amistad aunque puedo con certeza decir que antes de eso nos metimos un buen combate en el cual lo di todo. Perdí, si, pero lo dejé agotado y pudo verme como una buena ninja y no como ese estúpido apelativo con el que el mismo me había etiquetado. Poco a poco lo empecé a conocer y para qué negarlo, me enamoré de él nuevamente.

¿Por qué yo?

Porque podía ser un idiota pero tenía esas pequeñas cosas que yo buscaba en un hombre. Atento siempre mirando por mí, protegiéndome de cualquier amenaza. Hablador cuando era necesario y callado también. Sincero como nadie lo había sido en muchos años conmigo y posiblemente el hombre que más daño me hizo con sus comentarios. Sensual pero sobretodo esa manera de actuar tan indiferente que claramente es fingida. Pero éramos nosotros. Sin barreras ni nadie que dijera como debíamos ser.

Lo conocí; conocí al verdadero Sasuke.

Y él me conoció a mí con mis partes buenas y también malas.

Y me enamoré perdidamente como una estúpida adolescente. Pasó tiempo hasta que logré tomar el valor de decírselo pero cuando era el momento no pude articular palabra y él, pasó a la acción.

Me besó.

Me quedé absolutamente congelada, demasiado sorprendida y confundida como para actuar. Me mordió el labio pidiendo paso y yo gemí como respuesta dando comiendo a un juego entre los dos. Invadió cada espacio de mi boca y yo me deje llevar por las oleadas de placer que me invadían cada vez con más fuerza arrastrándome al mismo infierno. Pero cuando estaba a punto de dejarme llevar por completo se separó de mí. Noté mis mejillas sonrojadas y mi respiración agitada.

- Sobraban las palabras – me susurró contra mi oreja - ¿no crees, molestia?

No me molestó el apelativo, para nada, es más jamás me había sonado tan sensual una sola palabra. Volvió a besarme con más pasión.

Ahí fue donde empezó nuestra relación clandestina.

**3.-**

Y hoy todo terminaría de una vez por todas; adiós a esconderse de los demás.

Suspiré y miré el reloj, era la hora de salir del hospital y enfrentarlos a todos. Dejé la bata en la taquilla con suma tranquilidad, me miré en el espejo e intenté aparentar estar lo más tranquila posible. Salí de los vestuarios y me despedí de la gente que aun estaba allí trabajando. Bajé rápidamente por las escaleras intentando liberar todos los nervios que me invadían con más fuerza cada vez que se acercaba el momento. Salí del hospital y no encontré a nadie; volvía a retrasarse.

Miré otra vez el reloj y resoplé. Era un día importante y hacía frío, ¡Maldita sea! Una ráfaga de aire revolvió mi cabello arreglado y entonces lo sentí. Su olor siempre tan varonil y sensual. Me abrazó por la espalda con suavidad pero con fuerza.

- Te quiero – susurró con voz ronca pero tan apetecible como siempre.

Y supe en ese preciso momento que Sasuke Uchiha había sido la mejor decisión de mi vida. Los nervios desaparecieron porque sabía que si estábamos juntos todo iría bien. Tenía fe en nosotros.

- Lo sé – sonreí después de girarme para quedar cara a cara – Yo también.

Y le besé.

Nos dimos la mano y nos dirigimos hacia el puesto de Ramen donde nos esperaban todos los demás con seguramente incertidumbre.

Era el momento y estabamos juntos en ello. Y sonreí como hacía tiempo que no hacia.

**Fin**

Aquí les dejo mi primer One-Short de esta pareja. Espero que les haya gustado y me den su opinión.

Gracias por leer y feliz año.

¡Besitos y hasta pronto!

_**Dydimee **_


End file.
